Boundaries
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Set in my 1Kiss AU. Maki wants to know how much attention Nico is willing to give her. Refers to incident based on the Love Live movie mentioned in "Loneliest Anniversary."


It was a heady feeling - and now Nishikino Maki knew what that meant, dizzying, lightheadedness, the pressing of a headache, but pulsing with fizzy anticipation, not pain - it was a heady feeling, being able to attract the complete attention of the self proclaimed "Number One Idol In the universe" Yazawa Nico.

Maki arranged herself on her bed in a relaxed pose, the pillows behind her head a coded trigger for Nico, even though Maki was fully clothed, although there might be one more button undone than usual from her uniform shirt.

Maki snapped the selfie, typed "miss you, Hurry over" and sent it, accompanied by an air kiss, knowing she would knock Nico completely sideways . Then they could "push the boundaries" of their relationship again. Maki giggled at the memory of how serious Nico had been the first time Nico had used that phrase, but frowned at the memory of how reluctant Nico had been to take that next step as a couple, at how many times Nico's mom or siblings had presented obstacles to being alone with Nico. After "Snow Halation", the exchange of "I love yous," and Maki's surging need to be near Nico, touching her girlfriend, Nico had been warier of time alone. And busier with cram school and study sessions. So Maki had grown frustrated and insecure about Nico's feelings. Maki wasn't proud of her doubts - or her behavior in New York City, freezing out Nico.

Maki laid back in her bed, staring at the ceiling, drifting through memories, coming ashore on that night after their return to Japan and escape from their fans, when everything had calmed down for a moment, EXCEPT Maki's feelings.

A MONTH AGO

A very jet lagged Maki was practically snarling, Nico cornered in her bedroom, "Am I ever going to be enough for you?"

"What?"

"I saw you, sitting there with that faraway look at Honoka's, fantasizing about all the girls, other girls, your 'fans'." Sarcastically snapping the last word, Maki tore off her shirt, tired of travel clothes, tired of Nico's smugness, her need for screaming crowds. It was as if that moment in New York City, alone, connected, honest, TOGETHER, had never happened. Maki took a step closer, "If I'm never going to be enough, if you're never going to want this…" Maki flicked both hands back toward herself, "Why even bother?"

Nico had gone pale, her eyes shifting anxiously, "Put on a shirt, please."

"Why?" Maki was roaring, but there was no one else in the house, "It's not like you care." Maki felt the tears start, "It's not like you notice, Nico-chan."

"That was just like yesterday, right, in New York, when we..." Nico snapped back, but as Maki just stared, with tears down her cheeks, Nico shifted tone, "Of course, I notice you, Maki. I'm just being responsible. And busy."

Maki threw herself on the bed, "Just go, Nico-chan, go be busy. Let some fans 'find' you."

No reply. Maki rolled over. Nico was staring at her, fists clenched, mouth grim, wrestling with the memories of Maki's brightness, pulling Nico through her recent low, a beacon in such a dark moment. Even harder to ignore where the memories of being close enough to Maki to breathe each other in, of the younger girl's trust. Nico inhaled slowly, eyes closed, counting to three, trying to only see the Maki right here in this room with her now.

"What do you want?" Nico asked quietly.

Maki felt like throwing herself off the bed, through Nico, screaming, "Nothing, not you" but there was care in Nico's eyes, concerned warmth. And Nico's tone had been puzzled.

"You, Nico-chan," Maki matched Nico's soft volumes, sitting up, "I just want…" she blushed, but forced herself to look directly at Nico, eyelashes blinking wildly, "...want you to want...me," a flash of anger, "Not THEM."

Nico was suddenly on the bed, next to her, eyes sparks, Maki caught, "Nico doesn't want them. Nico just…" she bit the inside of her lip, telling Maki truths was still hard, but the amethyst eyes always rewarded her with more softness, more trust so Nico was committed, "Nico's just dreamed about that for so long...to actually...to hear them scream…" Nico took Maki's hands, "Nico was convinced it was impossible for too long…"

"But you're so cute, Nico-chan, so glowing," Maki's hand stroked Nico's cheek, as the redhead smiled in adoration at her rarely modest girlfriend.

Nico snorted, "You, Nishikino Maki, are even more impossible."

Maki shook her head, voice aggressively earnest and terribly serious, "I love you Nico-chan. I want…"

"What?" Nico whispered, finding herself getting closer to Maki.

"Us."

"But you're my jun...you're only…" Nico fumbled as the intensity increased. She hadn't meant to get in this situation again so soon.

"I remember New York, Nico." Did Maki's lips have some kind of interior lighting? "You didn't say no then."

"No but…"

"So why now?"

Nico pulled her hand away, twisting the sheet, "I didn't mean for it to happen like that, there, Maki-chan...but...you were so bright...and I was just…" Nico's tone was accusatory, "you seemed like you were saying we were over… but then you found me and we weren't."

"We weren't over before I found you, Nico-chan." Maki fought to keep her frustration out of her voice, why was this so hard to talk about, there had been a moment when everything seemed clear, but now, they didn't even have the words to say that. "I was just scared. You're graduating."

"Yes."

"And μ's is done.

"Well, not yet." Nico bounced.

Maki rolled her eyes at Nico's chirp, then went back to serious "And I don't know what happens next."

Now Nico's hands were on Maki's cheeks, ""Whatever it is, it will happen with you, I promise."

"Really, Nico-chan?" Maki's heart was fluttering, Nico's hands were so warm.

"Only and always, Maki-chan." Nico leaned in, "I can't stand you crying."

"So don't make me," Maki head butted Nico, then tilted her head, winking.

Nico's hand slid to Maki's shoulder and the redhead shivered as Nico's fingers slid under her bra strap.

"Nico remembers your marvelous shoulders," Nico murmured as her lips followed her fingers.

Maki took Nico's other hand, kissing the tips of her fingers, "I remember everything."

"I love you, Maki."

Dizziness was overtaking Maki, "Love you."

NOW

Σ(゜゜)

٩(๑∂▿∂๑)۶

=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧

Nico had sent emoticons in response. Maki bet she was using some of that infamous Yazawa sprint speed to get there - she could beat Rin in a dash. Nico was always faster off the start. Maki giggled at that thought and her own giddy, silly, heady, lost in love goofiness over the image of Nico's imminent arrival, a little sweaty, comically exasperated, mock complaining at a rate of 500 words a minute, thoroughly, thrillingly Nico, eyes only for her first (and Maki hoped) only love.

Nico was worth any wait.

A/N: Nico wanted a birthday present, I've been wanting to revisit the 1Kiss AU so here we are. Enjoy!

Merry Wives had a rainy tech, Casual Lunacy on track to update midweek. Take care!


End file.
